


Shadows of Light

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fingerfucking, Identity Reveal, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: “Lena? Are you ok?” Kara asked worriedly when their eyes connected.The heiress was so overwhelmed by the mix of emotions and sensations she had just been through. A few moments passed before she was capable of speech and she replied in a soft whisper.“How do you have the power to shatter me and piece me back together?”The heiress’s words hit Kara hard and left her speechless. She answered her by kissing her breathless, and Lena’s fingers traveled the length of Kara’s spine causing the blonde to shiver.AKA Lena has a nightmare and Kara comes to "comfort" her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 550





	Shadows of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Place this wherever you see fit in S5
> 
> [insp.](https://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/187784709108/plastic-pipes-some-messy-supercorp-its-been-at)

  
  


* * *

  
  
_Lex Luthor hovered smugly over Supergirl in his highly powered Lexosuit. Kara had just taken one of his kryptonite blasts to the chest and the effects of it glowed on her skin and traveled through her veins. She tried to stand, bracing herself up on one leg and willed the remnants of her power to come to her._

_Lex watched her struggle and began charging his blast again for the last time, determined to end this fight and the life of the “Girl of steel.” Kara’s eyes glowed red and she focused all her energy on the psychopath above her._

_An overcharged beam of kryptonite was projected towards Kara at the same time she released her own powerful wave of heat vision and the two energies battled for dominance in mid-air._

_The kryptonite radiation began poisoning the hero and her power began to decline much to Lex’s delight. His beam began overpowering Kara’s heat vision at a fast pace and hurdled straight towards her body._

_Lex began laughing maniacally and shouted, “I win!”_

**"Kara!"**

Kara had just finished helping Alex arrest an alien beast from Czarnia and was hoping to hang out with her sister and Kelly after leaving the DEO. They were in the middle of discussing their plans when the hero’s hearing picked up on a distressed scream from Lena across the city.

Kara had never heard her name said so terrifyingly.

She immediately took to the air and flew at full speed to Lena’s apartment leaving a bewildered Alex staring after her. 

“Just call me!” She shouted at the sky.

Kara landed on Lena’s balcony a minute later, tore the locked door open and sped into the heiress’s bedroom where she found her wrapped in a sheet on her bed with her feet on the floor, crying softly. Lena lifted her watery gaze towards Kara who was kneeled in front of her in a blink of an eye.

“Kara.” She whispered sadly.

“I’m here Lena, tell me what happened. I heard you scream my name from across the city.”

Lena shifted uneasily on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She could still see Kara’s lifeless body on the rooftop after Lex blasted her vividly in her mind’s eye and she closed her eyes in an effort to stop her tears from flowing freely.

 _It was just a dream. It was just dream._ She repeated to herself until warm hands cupped her cheeks and brushed away the escaped tears streaming down her face. “Lena, Lena talk to me, what happened?” Kara asked gently. Fear gripped her heart tightly, she had never seen the younger Luthor so frazzled and she could tell Lena was trying to make sense of reality.

A few moments of silence ensued, and then in a small voice, Lena responded. “You died.” She said shakily.

As soon as the heiress’s eyes slid open, tears slipped out of them. 

Kara held her watery gaze trying to understand what she meant and realized that Lena had had a nightmare.

“I couldn’t do anything but watch. I tried to scream, to tell him to stop but you-“

“Lena, I’m right here…” Kara pulled the heiress’s hands to her own face. “I’m alive. I’m breathing. You just had a nightmare.” She said desperately trying to assuage Lena’s grief.

The moment where Lena’s mind finally connected with the present became clear when she yanked her hands away from Kara’s face like she had been burned and a coldness settled into her eyes.

“Lena.”

Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, the softness and vulnerability she displayed earlier were gone and Kara felt like she was losing Lena all over again.

“Thank you Supergirl for coming to check on me, but I’m fine, you can leave now.” Lena said simply and Kara shook her head, frowning at her.

“No. I’m not going anywhere.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed and she attempted to push Kara away from her but quickly realized that her efforts were futile. There was no comparison when it came to the difference in their strength and instead, they stared each other down.

“Get the fuck out Kara.” Lena spat venomously, “I don’t want you here.”

“You’re lying.” Kara said calmly, “You want me here as much as I want to be here.”

Lena raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, and Kara continued.

“I miss you, so much that it physically pains me.” The hero confessed. “I thought something had happened to you, and just the notion that you were hurt in anyway made me sick.”

Lena blinked away tears again and looked away from the blonde dismissively.

“Lena! How long are we going to do this?!” Kara shouted suddenly bringing the heiress’s attention back to her at the outburst.

“You did this Kara. You. Not me. All I ever did was trust you, try to be a friend to you and it was all a lie!”

“No Lena it was not! I have been living in secret since I landed on this planet! My identity is a threat not just to me but to people I love because of my parents and because I am Kryptonian. I didn’t want to bring you into that. I just wanted to be Kara with you, not a superhero, not a hunted alien, just Kara.”

“And so, your obvious selfish decision was to just keep lying to me until when Kara? Until you actually died and I realized who you really were?!”

The tension was so thick between them that Kara felt the pressure of it weighing heavily on her body. She looked down at the floor, unable to face the anger and sadness displayed on her best friend’s beautiful features.

The best friend that she realized she couldn’t live without. Lena’s absence in her life had felt as if oxygen had been forced out of her lungs and she couldn’t breathe.

Lena was her air.

Lena was her everything.

With tears shining brightly in her own eyes, she managed to look up at the heiress again and whispered, “I’m in love you with you and I don’t know how to live without you.”

The confession pierced Lena like an arrow through her heart and she gasped in response to it.

Kara’s head fell into her lap and she felt the hero’s warm tears trailing down her thighs. “I’m so sorry Lena.” She told her for the umpteenth time, and Lena finally believed her.

Long fingers threaded through blonde curls and came to a rest at Kara’s chin, tugging her slightly. When Kara glanced up, Lena’s lips crashed into hers, hard, almost like an attack. Then her tongue snaked out and licked between them forcefully until Kara’s mouth opened, allowing entry. The kiss deepened and Kara couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her when Lena’s tongue slid over hers. Lena pulled back slightly and Kara chased her lips with her own, repeating Lena’s actions. She licked over the heiress’s lips slowly, relishing the soft feel of them until Lena parted them, and Kara slipped her tongue inside.

Kara explored Lena’s mouth slowly, running over her teeth, the roof of her mouth and finally her tongue. Lena tasted like scotch mixed with something sweet and her lips were salty from her tears and Kara couldn’t get enough of it. They kissed hungrily and languidly at the same time, battling for dominance and seeking closeness. It was electrifying and intoxicating, and time stilled.

They kissed and Kara felt like she could breathe again.

Lena groaned into Kara’s mouth and it set her body on fire. She broke the kiss and began licking a wet trail down Lena’s throat and the heiress’s shivered, gripping the back of Kara’s neck. Kara continued kissing her there and Lena’s sheets slipped off her body revealing her bare pale breasts and hardened nipples that were begging for attention. 

“Rao…” Kara said softly, gazing at Lena’s heaving chest. “You’re perfect.”

“Kara.” Lena moaned her name, and Kara decided she wanted to hear more of that.

She spent an eternity on Lena’s breasts. Sucking, licking, biting them until Lena pulled her flush on top of her and raked her nails over her back. Lena cried out from the sensations of Kara’s hot mouth on her soft flesh and arched into it. Kara teased her, licking over her breasts and cupping them in her strong hands while Lena writhed and panted beneath her.

“Your suit, take your suit off Kara.” Lena demanded and Kara was naked in an instant, almost as if she had never been clothed. She returned to Lena’s breasts and ran her tongue over her nipples and the heiress bucked against her.

“Kara, fuck!” She shouted and a loud moan followed it, hitting Kara right between her legs.

The hero ached, and Lena pulled her back up for a kiss. Their bodies glided together, and Kara found herself moaning when Lena’s thigh slid directly over her cunt which was embarrassingly wet. Lena sucked at her lips and smirked against them smugly while Kara trembled at the contact and ground herself reflexively against it.

“L- Lena.” She panted, “you have to stop.”

The heiress raised an eyebrow and pressed hard into her clit in response causing Kara to moan and buck against her. Kara decided that the only way to make Lena relent to her would be to distract her. So, she began a journey south, kissing and licking her way down Lena’s soft body until she reached the apex between her thighs.

Lena arched into her touch, while spreading her legs invitingly and bit her lip in anticipation. Kara bit into a pale thigh and Lena moaned hard. “Don’t- don’t tease me Kara.” She groaned out and Kara continued to do just that. She licked over every inch of flesh exposed to her except where Lena needed her the most. The heiress let out a string of frustrated curses and whined when Kara purposely kept missing her cunt.

Left with no other option, she decided to take a different approach. Lena’s hand slid over her pussy and slipped her fingers easily inside herself and she felt Kara cease all movement.

“Rao…”

Lena began thrusting her fingers deep in and slowly back out of herself for Kara’s viewing pleasure and she moaned from relief that spread through her entire body. “Kara…don’t you want to feel how wet I am?” She asked huskily and Kara nodded her head still transfixed by the movement of her fingers.

Kara pulled Lena’s hand away and buried her face between her legs. Her tongue found Lena’s clit easily and she licked the length of it before sucking it rhythmically in and out of her hot mouth. Lena threw her head back and screamed out her pleasure. Kara’s hands gripped her hips and she yanked Lena more firmly against her mouth as she slid her tongue inside Lena’s dripping entrance.

“Fuck Kara, Kara, Kara.”

Kara’s world narrowed down to only Lena. The sound of Lena’s heartbeat thumping loudly in her chest. Lena’s blood rushing hotly through her veins. Lena’s sweet moans rising and filling the air. 

The taste of her.

The way Lena’s body writhed beneath her as she rode Kara’s tongue.

Kara had never felt, seen, or heard anything more beautiful than Lena Luthor in the throes of passion. Lena’s fingers threaded through Kara’s hair and raked over her scalp. Kara ran her hands back up Lena’s body to her breasts and cupped them as she continued licking in and out of her.

Lena came sobbing.

The pleasure flooded her senses, starting in her core flowing throughout her entire body, in a devastating climactic wave of pure ecstasy, and she lost herself entirely to it.

When Lena came back down, she was wrapped in Kara’s strong arms, and the hero was whispering words of comfort into her ear, brushing her tears away with her thumbs.

“Lena? Are you ok?” Kara asked worriedly when their eyes connected.

The heiress was so overwhelmed by the mix of emotions and sensations she had just been through. A few moments passed before she was capable of speech and she replied in a soft whisper.

“How do you have the power to shatter me and piece me back together?”

The heiress’s words hit Kara hard and left her speechless. She answered her by kissing her breathless, and Lena’s fingers traveled the length of Kara’s spine causing the blonde to shiver.

Lena pushed her back against the bed and straddled her waist, Kara’s hands came up reflexively to steady her. They gazed at each other briefly, Kara admiring the marks littered across Lena’s body. She looked absolutely ravaged and when Kara moved to switch their positions, Lena stopped her.

“It’s my turn.” She said with a delicate raise of an eyebrow. Lena pushed Kara back again and started kissing her neck, her thigh slipped between Kara’s and this time they both moaned from the contact. Lena took her time exploring the hero, licking over her toned abs and muscled thighs until she reached her destination.

At the first brush of Lena’s tongue across her clit, Kara came. She had been so worked up that it didn’t take much, and Lena smirked against her when she felt the sweet gush of liquid stream into her mouth. She gently stroked Kara through it and delighted in the sounds she was pulling out of the Kryptonian as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

“Fuck, Lena, I-I’m sorry.”

Lena chuckled and looked up at her, “Never apologize for having an orgasm darling.”

Kara smiled shyly and Lena slid up her body. Kara relished the weight of Lena on top of her and ran her hands over her soft curves. Lena kissed her and Kara hands slipped into her hair as their tongues played together and their lips pressed and claimed each other. Lena moaned into her mouth and said “Kara, can I put my fingers inside you?”

_Oh Rao._

Kara nearly came again at Lena’s words and the heiress’s thigh was met with slick heat permeating from the hero’s very delicious cunt. Lena raised an eyebrow and pressed her thigh into the softness against her. “I take that as a yes?” She groaned and bit her lip as Kara writhed against the pressure.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Kara chanted, unable to do or say much else. She had never been this aroused in her life and felt completely consumed with desire for Lena. “Please.” She practically begged and Lena conceded to Kara’s desperate plea, sinking her fingers deeply inside her aching cunt. The hero cried out and gripping Lena’s fingers with her walls and panting as the heiress stretched and filled her. Lena curled her fingers against Kara’s spot, and she came within seconds, shuddering against her as Lena worked her through it.

“So good, so tight, so wet.” Lena moaned into Kara’s neck and added another finger inside. Kara groaned and spread her legs wider, her hands touching Lena everywhere as the heiress took her mercilessly. “Lena, fuck, I’m going to come.” Lena sped up her thrusts and brushed Kara’s clit with her thumb.

Kara had never had sex this intensely. The amount of pleasure ripping through her at Lena’s skilled touch was mind blowing, and she closed her eyes shut as a tidal wave of sensations pulsed through her entire body. 

“Fuck Lena!”

“Open your eyes, look at me, look at me Kara.” Kara did, and what she saw there damn near stopped her heart. Lena’s eyes were darkened with lust, fascination and most importantly love. “Lena.” She said softly and Lena kissed her hard, crashing their lips together as her fingers delved deeper into Kara as if searching for a lost treasure. Kara had never felt so filled and connected to someone and she moaned into Lena’s mouth as her orgasm tore through her.

The last thing Kara heard was Lena whispering “I love you Kara,” repeatedly in her ear, before everything faded to black.  
  
-

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains of Lena’s windows casting a warm glow on Kara as if it favored her. Lena was awake, tracing the contours of Kara’s muscles and gazing adoringly at her, noting how beautiful she looked sleeping in the light of the sun, beneath her sheets.

She had missed her, her heart ached with that admission and clenched as she thought about the intensity of their love making. They had crossed a line last night that there was no going back over, and she briefly wondered what it meant for them.

Kara stirred lightly then opened her eyes, she rubbed at them then turned to face Lena, amusement dancing in her bright blue eyes. “Were you watching me sleep?” She teased, smiling as Lena rolled her eyes in response as her cheeks tinted pink from a blush she couldn’t hide.

“Shut up.” She said finally, and Kara grinned, pulling her flush against her body.

The kissed slowly, enjoying the feel of each other’s lips. Lena broke the kiss and pressed her face into Kara’s neck, breathing her in. “I want to know you Kara. I want to know about your life before coming to earth, your parents, your customs. Everything.”

Kara nodded, happiness settling into her heart for the first time in months. “Of course. Whatever you want Lena. I’ll even teach you Kryptonese.”

Lena perked up at that, “Really?”

“Yes.” Kara looked down and met her eyes. “Lena, I know that I fucked up. But I promise you, I’ll never do it again.”

Lena searched her eyes for any hint of deceit and finding none, pulled Kara down for a deep kiss. “I believe you.” She said when they broke apart. “I just need time.”

“You can have all the time you need Lena.”

Lena hummed contentedly against Kara’s neck and smiled. Then a curious thought crossed her mind and she decided to give voice to it. “So, is Kara your real name?”

Kara laughed and caught Lena’s eyes again, “It is, my last name just isn’t Danvers.”

Lena lifted an eyebrow, “Oh? So, what is it?”

“Zor-el, it’s Kara Zor-el.”

“Kara Zor-el” Lena repeated, “It’s quite lovely actually.” 

Kara blushed, thinking that the sound of her name rolling of the accented tongue of Lena Luthor was the world’s best kept secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
